interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Mash
English Pronunciation * , , * Etymology 1 See mesh Noun # : A mesh Etymology 2 mash, mash- from mǣsc-, masc- from from . Akin to German Meisch, Maisch, meischen, maischen, ("to mash, to wash"), mäsk, and to . See mix Noun # A mass of mixed ingredients reduced to a soft pulpy state by beating or pressure; a mass of anything in a soft pulpy state. # In brewing, ground or bruised malt, or meal of rye, wheat, corn, or other grain (or a mixture of malt and meal) steeped and stirred in hot water for making the wort. # Mashed potatoes. # A mixture of meal or bran and water fed to animals. # : A mess; trouble — Francis Beaumont & John Fletcher Derived terms * mash tun * mash vat Translations * Danish: * Finnish: , * Swedish: , * Danish: * Finnish: * Swedish: * : Maische (1, brewing), Brei (1), Mus (1), Futterbrei (2) Verb # To convert into a mash; to reduce to a soft pulpy state by beating or pressure; to bruise; to crush; as, to mash apples in a mill, or potatoes with a pestle. Specifically (Brewing), to convert, as malt, or malt and meal, into the mash which makes wort. # To press down hard (on). #: to mash on a bicycle pedal # to press. Derived terms * mashing * mashed potato, mashed potatoes * bangers and mash Translations * Finnish: , , * Finnish: , * Finnish: * : mischen, zerstampfen * : paitim Etymology 3 EitherMash Note at World Wide WordsThe City in Slang, by Irving L. Allen, p. 195 by analogy with''The Barnhart Concise Dictionary of Etymology,'' as cited at The Grammarphobia Blog: Mash notes, March 16, 2007 , or more likely from in The Gypsies, p. 109, footnote 108; and preface to his poem “The Masher”, where he credits the etymology to Marshall Palmer, a Broadway producer. , . Originally used in theater,Random House Historical Dictionary of American Slang and recorded in US in 1870s. Either originally used as mash, or a backformation from , from . Leland writes of the etymology:Preface to poem “The Masher”, in his Songs of the Sea and Lays of the Land, p. 243 (full text) :It was introduced by the well-known gypsy family of actors, C., among whom Romany was habitually spoken. The word “masher” or “mash” means in that tongue to allure, delude, or entice. It was doubtless much aided in its popularity by its quasi-identity with the English word. But there can be no doubt as to the gypsy origin of “mash” as used on the stage. I am indebted for this information to the late well-known impresario Marshall Palmer of New York, and I made a note of it years before the term had become at all popular. Verb # to flirt, to make eyes, to make romantic advances Noun # an infatuation, a crush, a fancy # a dandy, a masher # the object of one’s affections Derived terms * * References Anagrams * * AMHS * hams * HMAS * sham fa:mash io:mash it:mash hu:mash ml:mash ru:mash fi:mash ta:mash te:mash vi:mash zh:mash